Missing
by StKiara
Summary: Maria and the Captain were destined to be with each other and this story just proves how much they were. I don't want to give away too much! You have to find out what's going to happen on your own! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning and she was sipping her tea quietly thinking of the past and all the memories that she had given up on repressing. The children and all their angelic faces, their pristine voice which she had helped to form and the way they all looked up to her. She missed all seven of them Leisl, Friedrich, Louisa, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl. _And oh what was that other boy's name…KURT! _ She thought silently to her self, she never could figure out why it was that child that she always forgot, yet she always managed to remember that she did forget him. Most of all however, she couldn't forget the man she was in love with, the children's father Captain Von Trapp. It was harder for her to allow her thoughts to venture towards him. Her heart belonged to him, and he would never know.

She rubbed her hands together; it was always cold in her apartment in the winter mornings. It was almost time for one of her favorite morning shows and she took her usual seat in her lazy boy recliner chair that was placed in front of her radio. She had missed hearing her program for nearly a week. She was getting more involved with her church she missed the smell of her faith. She had been directing the St. John choir for about four months since she had runaway from the Villa and the abbey all together. They were a nice group of people, but hey had no where near the same amount of talent as the seven children she governed and taught to sing. Her choir tried hard and the managed to sound fair during mass. So, she considered it a triumph none the less. She hadn't realized through all her hustle and bustle that she had missed out on so much on her show. In fact she didn't even know who they were interviewing today.

On her program they were interviewing people and their families and how they were affected by World War II. As she listened she kept hearing the name Von Trapp over and over again. It would spike her attention and her heart would start pounding to the sound of the name, sure enough it was a popular name in Austria. She had heard that he was to be interviewed tomorrow morning. Apparently he and his family had escaped from the Nazis and were to be on the show to tell their story. They also kept mentioning of a woman they were inquiring after. She thought they said their governess but she figured she was just hearing wrong and sent the idea out of her thoughts.

Taking another sip of tea she forced her self out of her comfortable chair that she could have just sat in all day long. But, she had to go to the choir practice for the church even if she wished to be somewhere else. Her apartment was small, the view though was beautiful, and she could see a park and a small pond off in the distance. I was enough space for one, so she never found it her place to complain. It was her own fault that she became so comfortable, she could almost say loved, but she didn't want to think about that, in the captain's Villa. That was the reason why she was here, why she felt she had to leave. It wasn't her place to take a love she wanted; she was a young postulant, there only on God's obligation.

Trying to force the thoughts back once again, and failing, she began to turn the radio off and head out to direct her choir. As her finger was about to press the button a warning was sent out for a missing person. The host of her program was announcing that the picture was on the front page of the newspaper. Maria hadn't even looked at the paper yet this morning. Usually she had the neighbor boy drop her a newspaper when he goes to get his own for his father and she pays him 10 cents per run. Today she found the paper had been slid under her door. She figured he was in a hurry to not knock for his 10 cents. She grabbed the paper and flipped it up and out. The image was smiling and had the garments of a postulant. She stared at it, not recognizing who the girl was at first. Then the host said her name and started announcing about the picture.

"This is a picture of Maria, in her postulant garments; this is a picture that the Von Trapp family has sent out to the press. It apparently was their governess who went missing…"

Her eyes were now glued to the paper. She couldn't believe it! It was her family! They were actually looking for her. She heard static and then she heard the host apologizing. He wasn't supposed to talk about the newspaper just yet. It was supposed to be saved for tomorrow's show, which the Von Trapp family was going to present it together with more detail. Skimming her eyes, looking for the article to go with her picture she only found a short paragraph explaining who she was and to listen to the radio tomorrow morning where an interview will take place and explain the picture to the listners.

She hadn't noticed that she had spilled her tea in all the unexpected events that just went on. She picked up the phone and asked the operator for the St. John's church. She left a message with a man named Martin, telling him she would not be ale to show up today for choir practice. The man inquired why, but all Maria could say was that something important came up and she wouldn't be able to show. Not pushing any further, he agreed to tell them and then she heard a dial tone on the other line and she hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think we'll find Fraulein Marie this time, father?" Gretl, who was twelve, now asked her Father about finding her governess. Her Father sighed and rubber his chin. He never knew how to answer this question. Also, besides the fact that he wanted to find her as much if not more then his seven children did.

"I don't know, Gretl. Maybe this will be it," he patted her knee and started to get up.

"Do you think she even wants us to find her?" asked Gretl with a worried face and concerned voice.

"Everyone wants to be found darling," he grinned at her as he began to walk towards the hotel room door.

"Where are you going father?"

"Just for a walk." He grabbed his jacket lying on the chair close to the door along with his hat, which he placed immediately on his head.

"Can I come?" The girl asked walking towards her father.

"Not this time darling, why don't you see what you sisters are doing."

"Well, Brigitta's reading her history books, and you know her and her books. Louisa's in the lobby some where and Leisl is I think…" The girl stopped to think, "On second thought, I don't know where Leisl is."

"Well… you can go look for her. What about Marta?" he started to walk out the door again.

"But father…" The girl started. She hated being alone, everyone was always leaving her out. Only because she was the youngest she thought, she knew more then they all thought though. She knew her father loved Fraulein Maria, how could he not, she figured, he has spent seven years in search of her.

"I'm sure you and Marta can find something to do. You always managed to do so at home," he gave his daughter a smirk and quickly went out the door. The Gretl felt dejected, but she went I search of Marta to find something to do. They were in New York City, there had to be _something_ to do.

The streets were no where near disserted as Georg von Trapp had wanted them to be. They were busy with people pushing past him and shoving him out of the way. In Austria, there weren't enough people in his town for it to be as busy as this place. He walked until he got to central park, where he found a bench and sat down to rest. He had so much to think about and so many memories of her came rushing through from his heart to his head.

This was it, he could feel it. He was going to fin her this time. She couldn't hide forever or go missing forever; he'd find her no matter what the cause! His mind strayed to the last night he saw her. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes glowed as she looked at him and his too when he looked at her. He didn't mean to scare her off. There was no way of knowing how she was going take the news of his love for her. He figured that she would have stayed and would have been with him forever, but running away and missing for seven years is hardly forever.

It was nearly twelve A.M. when he confessed his love for her. She was upstairs in her room making a new dress for Leisl and then sewing a patch over a hole for Friedrich in his trousers. Her eyes had grown tired of staring at the needle and string and she needed to stretch her legs. She got up and stretched her arms in the air and went walking towards the front door.

As she made her way quietly down the stairs she saw a light on in the Captain's study. She found it odd for him to be awake so late, but then again, she was too. She had decided it to be a good idea to go check up on him; she didn't want to admit it to her self that she was doing it because she really wanted to see him again. Her heart beat faster for him and she wasn't ready to confess this to her self yet, she was a postulant and was there on God's errand. It wouldn't be right for her to seek for his love, so she thought.

She rapped on the door with her knuckles; he remembered being startled by her as he called for her to come in.

"Yes, Fraulein?" He had said looking up from his desk.

"I was just seeing if everything was alright, I was walking a little bit for a stretch and saw your light on," she had said.

"Just working on some reports," he grinned at her. He now remembered her beauty, the way she was still dressed in her blue dress and her face still glowing.

"Okay, I'll be out of your way," she had started to turn away when he stopped her.

"Wait, how abut a walk through the garden, I could use a stretch as well." He took his coat off the rack and they both walked outside to the garden.

They didn't say much on their walk. It wasn't until they had decided to sit on the bench right outside on the gazebo did they truly start to talk. It was awkward at first, but it grew into bonding. He had fallen in love with her when she had accidentally sat on the awful pinecone that the children had set in her chair as a prank. It was time to let her in on the way he felt for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria sat alone in her apartment still thinking about the night that she ran away back to the comforts of the abbey. Trying to fit pieces together she ran the whole scene through her head. From their conversation on the bench outside the gazebo to her running off was being reviewed in her mind.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Georg asked as he rubbed his hands together and set them impatiently in his lap. He didn't know what else to say to her, everything felt so awkward now. If he could only settle down he kept thinking.

"Yes, it is," she answered keeping her eyes away from him so he wouldn't catch her staring at him. She was nervous sitting next to him, Maria still remembered that feeling now, she wanted to move closer but she was unsure of what would happen if she did. So, she just sat there looking at different directions to divert her eyes from him.

"I'm sure the children are fast asleep by now."

"Oh yes! I put them to bed at 10."

"Oh…" He scratched his temple, "So…"

"So…"

"Do you plan on being a nun for the rest of your life?" He couldn't believe he just asked that. One of the most stupid questions he had ever managed to come up with in his life he figured. She looked at him and grinned she had to admit that she was stunned by the question yet she found it funny, too.

"That was the plan when I became a postulant."

"Oh… I expect that you will move back into the abbey."

"Yes, when God has decided it time for me to leave, I shall leave."

"Hmm… Wouldn't you rather stay here…?" He paused and turned to look at her. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. She was looking at him now; she couldn't help her self it wasn't worth such a struggle. Her eyes made their way to his and they just sat there looking into each others eyes, for what felt like an eternity.

"What do you mean?" She said still looking into each others eyes.

"I mean, wouldn't you rather stay here…." He paused "…With me?"

"You mean the children, don't you?" She broke away from his eye contact and stared out towards the gazebo. Her fingers were fidgeting with the blue cloth of her dress.

"Yes, of course, but…" he paused again, "I mean if you were to leave I would miss you, too."

"What?" She whipped her head towards him and they were looking into each others eyes once again. He reached for her hand and she quickly pulled it away. "I have to leave."

"Don't tell me that God has decided already!" He called to her as she was walking back to the house. It was not going the way he thought it was supposed to, at least not the way he saw it in his head.

"Yes, I have to go," she hurriedly said as she went running to the house.

He must have sat on the bench for awhile because he didn't catch up with her until all her bags were packed and she was walking out the door again. She figured the sooner she left the better. She couldn't betray God's trust for him no matter how she felt or loved him.

"Wait!" She heard him cry to her from inside the house. She didn't turn around she continued running with her bag and guitar in hand towards the abbey. "I need to tell you something!" She heard him cry out to her again.

She didn't make to far down the gravel road until he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and she stopped immediately, she looked up at him and their eyes met again. Lifting up her chin so their lips could meet, he went to kiss her. As his lips began to graze hers, she turned her head and she had to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she sniffed away a tear.

"What do you mean you can't?" He started to go in for another kiss as he whispered, "I love you."

"I've got to go," She cried again. She could feel her tears coming now.

"No you don't, you can stay here, with me and the children. Why are you crying?"

"I can't stay here any longer."

"But why? You aren't going to the abbey this late at night are you?"

"There's always someone waiting by the gate at night, you don't need to worry." And she took off down the road. She never found out why he didn't follow her a second time but she knew then that she was glad he didn't. Tears were streaming down her face and she felt that if he grabbed her arm again, she would have kissed him and had gone back to the villa with him. But, he didn't and she walked all the way back to the abbey by the time she got there it was almost sunrise.

She sat still not knowing what else to do, but think. It was now starting afternoon in Maria's apartment. She wiped away a stray tear as she remembered the night. With her picture in today's newspaper and an interview supposed to take place tomorrow there was no way that Georg and his family wouldn't find her now. To him she was missing and to her heart they were all missing.

Maybe, she thought, she should call the studio and tell them she knew where… _she_ was. _What a silly thought_ she thought out loud. _I'll just tell them who I am… No… Yes… I've got to. _ She made up her mind. She picked up the phone and asked the operator for the station. It rang five times before someone picked up the phone, she was on the verge of hanging up. She had made it a rule that she would only let the phone ring five times for someone to pick it up. She figured five rings was a reasonable amount for someone to pick it up on the other side.

"Hello, this is "Your Cup of Coffee", how may I help you?" Maria heard a man's irritated voice on the other line. She was sort of surprised at first, she had imagined a women picking up the phone at first.

"Yes, I would like to talk to someone about the picture of the women, Maria that came up on the television this morning." Maria said nervously.

"STAN! HEY STAN!" She heard the man calling out to some man named Stan. "There's a lady here who wants to talk to someone about Maria."

"Hello, this is Stan, I here you have some questions about Maria." This man had a kind and patient voice as he spoke to Maria.

"Umm… Yes," Maria paused.

"Well?"

"I have some information about her that you might like to know." Maria started out.

"Well, it seems like you don't have any questions, it's me who has some questions for you!"

"Yes," Maria laughed


	4. Chapter 4

He scanned across the park and found it best if he took a stroll around the pond that lie in the middle of it all. His thoughts, once again, summand on his adventures of his hopes in finding Maria. He had traveled Europe with no luck of finding a mere clue of her where about. Her photo had been placed in newspapers and a wire, after the war, had been sent out for her return to his villa. But, nothing came, no progress to show or speak of in finding her. The only thing that gave him true hope of ever finding her again was when he went to the abbey for the seventh day of her running away from him. The sister that had greeted him each day when he would come to abbey asking for Maria, she would update him on her solitude and her refusal to speak even. However, on the seventh day the sister who had greeted him so many times before told Georg that Maria had gone away from the abbey. In telling him this news, the sister had grabbed his hand and had whispered to him that Maria was in love with a man, and she was off to find him. Elated with this new, Georg had rushed home in hopes of finding or expecting Maria to come home to him.

He had waited only three days before his family and he had to go in search of hiding. Being a well known sea Captain, the Nazis' had gone in search of his talents and he would have nothing to do with them. So, he found it only safe to relocate his family to odd end places, keeping discreet coverage of all seven children as best he could. They had traveled all over Europe trying to stay below any Nazis radar that was after them. It was tough and they made a number of slim get aways. With much help of many people that Georg hardly knew and they survived through it all.

Nonetheless, this was it, he had decided. Seven years his obsession was long enough. If she loved him as he had thought she did, then she might come in search of him herself. He was tired and lonely and soon all his children would be gone. They would be caught up in their own lives to worry about their father. After this one last try, he would retire his search for his love, forever.

He could hear church bells ringing from the church across the street. Of course they immediately struck a chord in his heart. Having nothing else to do, he went towards the church just to take a look inside. He ran across the street and managed to get across safely, unlike a flat squirrel in the middle of the road. The sign in front of the church read "St. John's Church: All are welcome!" He took off his hat and stepped inside. Inside, it was larger then he had expected, with stone statues of saints on the walls and a painting of heaven on the ceiling in the entrance. He walked in and sat down in the last pew. He sat that there, not knowing what he was waiting for, but he knew whatever it was it was important.

"Okay, like how she starts us out… Do-Re-Me everyone," a voice from the direction of the front of the church came to Georg's attention. The choir began to sing _"Let's start from the very beginning…" _Georg knew the tune and he started to hum along with the choir, then suddenly the words came to him, _"Do, a dear a female dear, Re, a drop of golden sun, Me, a name I call myself,…"_ The choir had all stopped and listened to Georg singing along with them and now by him self. He hadn't notice them halt their practice to listen to him. He got to "_Te_" before he realized he was the only one singing. He turned a bright red as he noticed everyone staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that I knew the song," Georg said embarrassed and sticking his hat back on started to walk out the door. Then, it struck him. He knew where he recognized the song from. Maria had used the same one to teach his children to sing. He turned back around and shouted to the choir, "Who did you learn that song from?"

"Our choir teacher," a girl in the front row shouted back.

"Who's your choir teacher?" Georg asked walking back towards the choir.

"Oh… I very nice women, Ms. Haider," an older women said from the top left corner of the group.

"What's her first name?" Georg inquired. He just realized that he was oblivious to Maria's last name completely. So far the choirs' report of a nice woman sounded like her already. The choir was now talking amongst themselves trying to remember what their choir teacher's name was.

"It's Mary!" A man said in the middle of the mass, "Her name is Mary!"

Georg said his thank you and to the choir and walked out of the church. _So close, closer then I've been in a long time_, he mumbled to himself. It was worth the shot, not everyone he figured could know that song.

"Sir! Sir! Wait wills ya!" Georg heard a girl's voice shouting out to him. He turned around to see a girl running down the church steps, he recognized her as one of the choir members. "We were wrong…"

"About what?" Georg walked up to the girl.

"Her name… Her name is Maria," the girl jumped when Georg grabbed her arms in excitement.

"Can you take me to her?" Georg asked as he shook the girl.

"I don't know," the girl looked frightened.

"Sorry," Georg let her go and he rubbed the back of his neck, "So, can you take me to her?"

"Yeah, sure I guess. Just let me go tell the choir that I'm going," the girl ran back inside the church to tell the choir and left Georg outside the church to wait for her. The girl came out with a jacket and an umbrella in hand. "There's a ten percent chance of rain today, I'm not one to take chances like that." She walked out in front of Georg and headed back towards the park. Georg lingered behind, "Are you coming? This is a short cut."

Georg nodded his head and was half way unsure if he should follow the girl. She skipped around the side walk going one way and then the next, Georg couldn't figure out what she was doing. He actually was just wishing she would walk normally. All her bouncing around was giving him a headache.

"She lives across here," the girl said as she pointed to a large building. "By the way, I'm Rachel."

"I'm Georg," he stuck out his hand to her but she didn't notice because she was too busy watching the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Can't step on a crack or I'll break my mother's back," Rachel chimed as she skipped over a large crack across of the side walk.

"Oh… I've never heard of that," Georg said as he walked on normally.

"Well… My friend's sister's cousin's best friend stepped on a crack and her back just napped in half!" the girl said still jumping over every crack she saw.

"That sounds awful," Georg said as he thought to himself what a nutcase.

The two came to the large apartment building and the girl went to the buzzer and pressed every button available on the board.

"Sometimes she doesn't answer," Rachel gave Georg a wink and turned back to the speaker as a number of people were shouting "Hello!" through the intercom.

"I wonder why?" Georg said underneath his breath.

"Cable!" Rachel shouted into the intercom and the door clicked open. She went inside and Georg followed. "I think she lives on the fifth floor," Rachel said as she pressed the arrow button to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

"I could go for a cup of coffee, how about you?" Stan asked on the other side of the phone line.

"A cup of tea, maybe," replied Maria unsurely.

"Of course, whatever you want, I know a quiet café on the corer of 8th street. We can have a cup of whatever you want and talk."

Stan told her the directions and Maria wrote down on a small piece of paper and agreed to meet him at the café in around twenty to thirty minutes. She had wondered at first how he was going to recognize her amongst all the people. But, she remembered that he had a picture of her when she was younger and minus the crows' feet by her eyes and her smile lines she looked nearly the same. Same smile and short hair, but of course he couldn't see her hair because she had on her habit in the picture.

She head out and locked her apartment door and went over to the elevator. She waited a little while after she had pressed the down arrow to the elevator. The elevator would go to a floor stop and then go to the next floor up and stop. The people on already kept doing this and it was only on floor three. Growing impatient Maria decided that the stairs would take less time then waiting for these people. Five flights of stairs is nothing she kept trying to remind herself as she stood at the foot of the first step.

Her heart was pounding as she made it down the last flight of stairs panting. Once she reached the bottom she searched through her pursue for her small pocket mirror and began to groom her hair before she would even think of setting foot out in public. Declaring to her self that it was as good as it was going to get she started her walk towards 8th Street.

Maria looked up at the street signs she was at the corner of 6th Street right now, just two blocks. Her legs were already tired from the five flights of stairs that she had to go down so she hailed a taxi and climbed into it. It had a stench of a thousand people, she felt sorry for the cab driver in the front seat.

"Where to miss?" The cab driver asked sneaking a peak back at Maria through his mirror.

"The corner of 8th Street," replied Maria.

"That's only two blocks down ma'am," the cabby looked confused.

"Yes, I know," said Maria setting her pursue in her lap and trying to stay close together so the stench of the cab wouldn't stick to her.

"You're call," and he began to drive towards Maria's destination. "If you don't mind me saying ma'am," he started a light conversation, "but you look familiar."

"Do I?" said Maria nonchalantly suspecting he must have seen her picture in the days newspaper this morning.

"Yeah, you look like that missing nun," the cabby proclaimed sneaking another peak at Maria again through his mirror.

"Postulant," Maria corrected him.

"I'm sorry?" The cab driver asked, he really wasn't a bright man, he was lucky to have this job. He could hardly sound out the word Maria just said let alone spell it.

"A nun in training," Maria put it in simpler terms recognizing the cab drivers disability.

"Oh," the cabby nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, you two favor each other."

"Really?" Maria said trying not to sound as if she knew what the cab driver was talking about too much.

"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking that is," he started to pull the cab over to a stop as he said this.

"How much do I owe you?" Maria asked as she opened up the door.

"It's on me ma'am, I would hardly call that a ride," the cabby gave Maria a smile. She noticed that he was missing a front tooth.

"Thank you!" Maria exclaimed "It's Maria by the way." She gave him a wink and closed the door. The cab driver took off with a grin still on his face as Maria started walking to he café which she noticed quicker then she had figured. For the cab driver had parked nearly right beside it.

Stan was right it was a small café, nothing much to it. She liked it though, sitting down in an empty booth a waitress came to her right away and she ordered a cup of tea as she waited. Maria was waiting a good twenty minutes before a man came up to her. He was clean looking, suit and tie, and young. His face looked tired as if maybe from a long day.

"Maria?" The man asked looking and analyzing her face.

"Yes, you must be Stan," Maria said extending her hand to him. He took it graciously and then sat down on the other side of the booth from Maria.

"I see you've started without me," said Stan eyeing Maria's cup of tea.

"Well… Yes."

"Let's see, I think I'll just have a cup of coffee the next time the waitress comes,"Stan said mostly to himself then Maria, "What you say we get started."

"Alright, where shall I start?" Maria asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Let's start from the very beginning that seems like a very good place to start" he leaned back and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he offered Maria one but she declined. She found it to be a terrible habit.

"I was wondering… Why do you need to hear my story?" Maria asked.

"Just so I can have a background of what's going on during the show. I need to know if you and Georg are going to duke it out," Stan smiled letting out a puff of smoke.

"Oh, it's quite the opposite of that," Maria smiled reminiscing of Georg.

"Well, I think this ought to be and interestin' story! You going to get on with it?"

"Yes I guess I will," Maria smirked as she began her story from the very beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" Georg agitatedly asked Rachel as she stopped the elevator again but this time on the third floor. "This is the third time! Do you even know where she lives?" He didn't doubt it for a minute if the girl didn't she seemed mad enough.

"I'm pretty sure she lives on the fifth floor, but I know her apartment ends in 03," Rachel replied as she walked to the door of apartment 303 to knock on the door to see or make sure if it was Maria's apartment or not.

"If you're pretty sure, then you're probably right! Let's just go for the fifth floor, instead of wasting our time here!" Georg said through gritted teeth.

"Since we're already here let's just try it to make sure. Hold the elevator door wills ya?"

"Yeah sure," Georg said as he stepped inside of the elevator and pressed the "close doors" button and then he pressed the fifth floor button.

He stood in the elevator as the numbers _pinged_ by as the elevator rose to the fifth floor. Everything was rushing through his head. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, if this was truly where she lived. Figuring Rachel to be somewhat out of her mind he wouldn't be too surprised if it wasn't his Maria. He heard a final _ping_ signaling him that he had reached the 5th floor. Georg took in a deep breath as the elevator doors slid open and he let it back out as he walked out of the elevator. Remembering what Rachel had said about apartment "503" he decided to try that door first.

Walking slowly, trying to build his confidence, he came up to the door. Hold his arm up in knock position he lightly rapped on the door. He held his breath as he waited for someone to answer his knocking. No one came. Swearing he could hear foot steps, he knocked again, hoping that someone would come to the door. Even if it wasn't her, someone answering the door would at least confirm that this was a complete waste of his time. He listened again and was nearly positive that he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. The locks on the other side started to turn and Georg, realizing that he had been holding his breath let out a long sigh as the door started to swing open.

"May I help you?" A young man asked as he stared at Georg awkwardly.

"You're not Maria," Georg said with out realizing.

"No sir I'm not, I have all the wrong plumbing to be a Maria, no mater how hard I wish," the boy said. Georg had not noticed at first glance but the boy was wearing make-up. He didn't know how to react in such an occasion so he diverged his eyes to the floor or anything else. "There is a Maria in 513, just down the hall." The boy stepped out of his apartment and pointed at the door with gold numbers reading "513". "She's a very sweet women, singing al the time!"

"That sounds like Maria," Georg said thinking of Maria's yolding.

"So…, you're a hot ticket! What do you want to see Maria for?" said the boy giving Georg a flirtatious smile.

"I'm in love with her and I plan on asking her to marry me" Georg said flatly as he stepped back a little.

"Oh, I see," the boy gave Georg another smile. "Good luck with that, many of the guys have tried her, she just won't budge for them. You want to know what I think?"

"I'm not sure..." Gorg said as he had to back up again because the boy was right up against the chest of his coat.

"I won't bite ya, maybe nibble," the boy laughed. Georg let out a nervous laugh. "Well… I think she's waiting for someone. You know what I mean? Some long lost lover thing…"

"You think," Georg raised his eyebrows at the boy's incantation. This meant that, if this was her, maybe she was waiting on him to find her, for him to finally sweep her off her feet, which he would be more then obliged to do so.

"Sure I do! Women only like to think they're so complicated! I know what they're all about!" said the boy as he swatted Georg's arm. "So… You going to go try for her now?"

"When you're in love you'll try anything," said Georg as he gave the boy a nod of his head and walked down the hall to room '513'.

"Good luck!" The boy shouted to him and slammed his door shut.

Georg rapped on door '513'. Maybe this time he would have all the luck of the world and she'd be there waiting for him. But, unlike the other apartment, he heard no rustling and no one stirring inside. He knocked once more on the door. No one came to acknowledge him there knocking. Bowing his head down in defeat he headed back to the elevator. He pressed the down button and waited. The elevator came up slowly and when he heard the _ping_ and the doors slide open there stood an angry Rachel.

"You said you were going to hold the door!" expressed Rachel angrily.

"My finger slipped," Georg lied overcome with grief. He didn't want to argue with her right now, he just wanted to get rid of her. So she would just leave him alone to think about things.

"Did you check this floor?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips. "I check the fourth floor and she wasn't there. So, now I'm more then sure it's the fifth floor."

"Actually, I didn't," Georg said smiling with an idea. "Why don't you go and check it, I'll hold the door for you."

"I don't know," Rachel eyeballed Georg not sure if she should trust him. "You promise to hold it this time?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, I'll be right back!"

Georg grinned as he let his finger off the button as soon as Rachel was far enough from the elevator that she couldn't catch it. The doors closed and Georg saw Rachel whip around and gasp as he waved to her through the shutting doors. He leaned against the wall as the elevator traveled downwards.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, that's the whole story?' Stan said as he took a swig of his coffee.

"Yes, that's everything I know to tell you," Maria answered.

"You never told me if you loved him, did you?" Stan questioned.

"I did then," Maria said fumbling with the lip of her cup.

"What about now?" Stan asked with raised eyebrows. He found Maria to be very secretive and yet at the same time willing to pour her heart out. He found her easy on the eyes as well, her hair was blonde and in a short boyish haircut that most women he knew couldn't pull off as beautifully as she did. Now figuring out why Georg was looking for her so solidly he wanted to be apart of it. He wanted to be the one to bring Maria to Georg.

"Now I believe you're just prying, Sir," Maria said with a smile.

"Well… You have told me your past and now I would like to hear about your present," said Stan in a matter of fact tone.

Maria started to fidget with her hands and occasionally stirring her tea. Not knowing what to tell the man in front of her. She usually knew what to say, it usually just came blurting out. But, this time she hit a dilemma. She knew the answer she wanted to give him but she didn't know how she would explain her actions in the past, she didn't know how to explain 'yes'.

Stan could see the stress in her face along with her constant fidgeting and said, "I may be able to help you with your future, depending on your answer of course."

Maria was considering his words thoroughly. Forcing her hands to be still and her eyes to make eye contact with his she whispered, "Yes." Shyly smiling she said it again louder. Stan gave her big grin as his plan was taking place. "I loved him the first time I saw him," Maria began to remember the first time they met. When he caught her curtsying to no one in the ballroom remembering how embarrassed she felt as she hurriedly came out of the room at his request. She noticed Stan smirking at her and it agitated her a bit and she inquired why he was making such a face to her.

"I think I can help you out is all," Stan said with his grin growing even larger.

"How so?" Maria was not confused and didn't know what to think at the moment.

"What would you say being a surprise guest on my show tomorrow?" Stan questioned leaning back in his seat still staring a Maria with a keen eye.

"Oh, no! I couldn't do that!" Maria said looking away from him.

"Why not?" He was getting aggravated this reunion of two long lost lovers would get him the best ratings he ever had. "I'm going to get you to go with me one way or another. It's just the matter of how I'm going to get you to say yes to me," with saying this Stan gave Maria a cocky smile. "And… Might I add…" he paused as he started digging in his pockets.

"Add what?" Maria asked with slanted eyes.

"Want a smoke?" Stan said pulling out a silver case with five cigarettes neatly in a row. He pulled one out for himself, stuck it in his mouth and held out his hand with the silver case of cigarettes to Maria. She waved her hand out in front of her declining his offer.

"What was it that you wanted to add?" Maria asked again.

"Oh yes," he pulled out a gold lighter from his pocket and lit his cigarette. "Like I was saying, you still love him, he still loves you…" He held his hands up in a scale like manner as if weighing out his reasoning's for her to be on his broadcast. Stan noticed her light up when he said that Georg still loved her. He found this amusing, "My dear! How can you not know that he still loves you? It's been seven years and he's still looking for you, very Cinderella like if you ask me. What do you say we give him a foot for his glass slipper?" He gave Maria a wink and then leaned back proudly from his previous tense position and he could tell that his words had a large effect on Maria. He sat in his spot proud of himself.

Maria fumbled with the lip of her cup thinking. Nodding her head in agreement to her decision she had made for her self, she then asked, "When and where do you want me?"

Stan beamed with as much as his half smile would allow him to then grabbing a pin from his breast pocket and a napkin he wrote down the address to the studio and which door she was supposed to go in from so her presence there would be unknown. A surprise guest is what Stan told her she would be. Maria wasn't sure if she enjoyed the idea of surprise but she agreed that she would go along with it.

"Well, it seems as though tomorrows going to be a big day for everyone," Stan commented when he finished all his instructions. He started to put his coat on then said jokingly, "I should head back to the studio they said they needed me back by four and you ma'am have made me late."

"I'm going to stay here for awhile," Maria said.

"Are you sure?" Stan said with a caring voice. "I can take you home."

"No, that's quite alright, I don't live far from here anyways."

"Suit yourself," he burned his cigarette out in the ash tray on the table. "It has been a pleasure talking with you," he stuck his hand out to her and shook it graciously.

"God bless." Maria graced.

And he went out the door in long strides. Maria watched him leave as she thought what a brash chap he was. The waitress came to her table and offered her more tea and Maria told her yes. Pouring more tea in Maria's cup the waitress had shaky hands and some of Maria's tea spilled over. The waitress apologized as she grabbed a napkin and started to wipe the table clean. Maria gasped as the spot on the table turned black. The waitress held the napkin with all of Maria's instructions written on it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was three quarters past five as Georg removed his hat and set it down on the diner table. He wasn't hungry but he ordered a chicken fried steak with a side order of fries and a cup of coffee anyways. The waitress' hands were black, unlike the rest of her, which was rather pale. He inquired why her hands were black, she simply answered it was ink and that she was taking his order to the back. He thanked her as she walked behind the swinging doors.

Looking around the room his eyes caught site of a woman with short blonde hair in a booth by herself she looked like she was crying or at least having some kind of allergic reaction to something. He didn't figure it to be a good sign for him because he had just ordered his own food. He continued watching the back of the woman's head as she blew her nose, then bend forward and start to mess with something on her table. She looked familiar but he turned away and faced the window looking out to the street. The street sign on the corner read "8th street."

He watched the people out on the sidewalk pushing to get by one another. He couldn't imagine how he made it to the diner in the first place. All he really hoped was that he would be able to find his hotel okay through the mob outside. There was a little girl being pulled along by her mother, who had a determined look on her face as she trudged forward. The girl started to lag behind and making her mother pull hard until her mother just gave up and picked the girl up and carried her on.

Georg chuckled to him self as he remembered Maria caring around Gretl. She would hike the little girl up on her hip and carry her around the grounds along with the other children as they sang and played. He couldn't see her but behind Georg the woman he was staring at before had looked up to him as well. She seemed to recognize him right away, it was his chuckle that brought her to his attention. Looking away she continued to mess with what was on her table again.

Georg thought he could feel someone's eyes on him so he whipped his head around and found the woman in her booth still messing with the same thing on her table. The waitress who had taken his order had come out from the double doors and came to his table. She wasn't carrying any food and even though Georg wasn't hungry he still wanted his chicken fried steak.

"You're food will be out soon, sir," the waitress said as she turned around and started walking off to another table.

"Excuse me," Georg called out to her. The waitress turned around and came back to the table. She was smacking on her gum and popping it annoyingly now.

"Yes?" said the waitress.

"I was wondering… Who is that woman?" asked Georg.

"I don't know sir, I've never seen her here before," the waitress answered impatiently.

"Thank you anyways," Georg said with a smile and the waitress gave him a mocking smile back.

Georg looked back at the woman again, this time he caught her eye as she looked up from her table towards him. She stared back and then turned her head quickly. Grabbing her things the woman dug around her purse and set money on the table. It only took Georg another second to figure out who she was. He now realized that it was his Maria. Getting up so quickly he knocked his chair back Georg shouted out her name.

Maria didn't even look back at him. She just kept walking to the door. Walking into the crowds by the time Georg got out of the diner she didn't even hear him calling out to her.

"Damn it!" shouted Georg. A few people turned to stare at him on the street. He angrily turned around and headed back into the diner where his food was waiting for him on the table.

Looking at his food in disgust Georg ripped his over coat off the back of the chair he pulled out a few bills and threw them on the table. Eyeballing him suspiciously the waitress came up to him, before she could say anything, Georg pushed by her and was gone and roaming through the mass of people on the sidewalk in search of Maria or the look-a-like Maria.

There was absolutely no way that he would be able to find her in this crowd. It was a lost cause and was beginning to realize this. Looking around the crowd he spotted a women walking who had blonde hair in a short boyish hair cut, just like Maria had. Racing and slithering up to her, Georg could hear blurred out people cursing him for bumping into them but he didn't care they were just in his way.

Catching up to the woman, with the short blonde hair, Georg grabbed her shoulder. The woman, surprised and frightened, turned around and started whacking Georg with her purse. Georg let go of her shoulder quickly and looked at the fully and stunned. The woman looked nothing like Maria. The woman's face was squished together to form one of the ugliest woman Georg had ever seen.

"How dare you!" the woman shouted. "God forbid you steal anything from me! You… You vermin!"

Georg just stared at her stunned. He was being accused as a thief! A respected naval hero.

"What do you have to say for your self?" Asked the women folding her hands in front of her while holding on tight to her purse just incase her attacker had any tricks up his sleeve.

"Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry! I thought you were someone else," said Georg trying to sound deeply apologetic, "I thought you were a friend of mine."

"Are you always this rough with people you know?" the woman asked squinting her eyes suspiciously at Georg.

"She's gotten away before ma'am and I'm determined to get her back," said Georg scanning the crowd for any trace of the real Maria.

"Is she a crazy person?" The woman asked with a concerned face. The source of her face was that she was more concerned about her own safety then him finding the woman he was looking for.

"No, she's not insane…" Georg sighed and grabbed a folded newspaper out of a mans under arm. The man didn't even notice that his paper went missing and he continued on his way. "This is the woman I'm looking for!" Georg pointed to the large picture printed on the front page of the paper.

"Oh… Maria!" The woman gave Georg a flirtatious smile. "You thought I was her?"

"From the back, yes," Georg said disappointed.

"Oh, I see," said the woman angrily. "I was going to tell you something… about your little friend there but…"

"You know her?" Georg asked excitedly.

"No, but I might have seen her," the woman said pulling back a stray hair that had fallen.

"Which way did she go?" Georg asked with his full attention now on the ugly woman.

"Well, it seemed as though she was heading to St. John's Cathedral." The woman pointed down the sidewalk. Georg went sprinting to the church. He sent off so fast that the woman had to take a few steps back to catch her balance.


	9. Chapter 9

Dry mouthed and somewhat out of breath Maria was making her way up the church main stair case to the front entrance. She could hear the soothing sounds of the bells chiming from the tall towers of the church even though there was no mass to be expected. The church had two large wooden doors when Maria got to them she roughly pushed the right door open so she could get inside. She pushed with all her might but the door wouldn't budge. Laughing at her self she had forgotten that this was the door that was constantly stuck so she slid to the left door and pushed it open with ease. The aroma of the church, her faith, made her feel comforted as she walked down the hall and then made her way to the pews.

She could hear some ruffling coming from Father Andrew's office but besides that the church was silent and she was all alone. She preferred it this way. It was quiet and no one around to interrupt her thoughts and prayers to God. She sat her self in one of the middle pews facing forward towards the alter and stared at the Jesus and Mary articles all around her along with the paintings of angels and saints. The article that stood out the most to Maria was the large wood carving of Jesus on the cross that hung above the alter and looked down towards the pews where the people sat at. The Jesus usually frightened Maria because his eyes seemed to follow her no matter where she was inside the church. But, today she found it oddly welcoming.

Maria removed her over coat, wadded it up and threw it behind her on the bench. She knelt down did the sign of the crass and then clasped her hands together and began to prey silently to her self. _"Dear Father, I need you strength and power. I hardly know what to do. I hold a lot of love in my heart and it's all for him. But, all my love is to go to you my Lord. I'm so confused… I can't runaway anymore. I love him, but why am I so confused, Father. Tell me!"_

Maria unfolded her hands to find her knuckles white. She leaned back into the pew and looked up at the Jesus hanging above her. She laid her in her coat and a few tears rolled down her cheeks but they stopped once she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Maria lay asleep for only a few minutes before she was woken up by the door of the church entrance opening and shutting. Everything seemed to echo in the large church, making the smallest things seem louder then what they really ought to be. Maria's make-up, even though she was naturally beautiful and wore very little, was smudged all over her face. To keep her face hidden she simply covered it up with her coat.

She peaked out of a fold and could see a young girl walking up to the alter. Maria only got a glance of her face as the girl walked by and slightly turned her head to look at Maria lying on the bench with her head covered by her jacket. Maria figured the girl thought her to be homeless or a nutcase, but either way she wasn't bothered. The girl looked familiar, she could almost pass for an older Gretl Maria thought. Her hair was blonde and in a French braid, she wore a pale pink dress that stopped at the knee with white flats. If it were Gretl she had grown about two feet since the last time Maria had seen her. She continued to watch the girl as she kneeled in front of the alter to pray. Maria listened in on her prayer, but the girl was whispering so softly that Maria could only catch a few words. However, Maria was able to make out that the girl was praying for her father.

The girl was getting up now and walking back to exist the church. This time Maria got a good look at her face. Maria knew right away who the girl was. It was her Gretl. Maria removed her jacket from her face and sat up straight and stared at her.

Gretl stared back at the Maria who was now looking her square in the eye. Maria gave her a warm smile and Gretl gave her one back. She then started to say something but then thought about what she was doing and closed her mouth. Building up enough nerve she began to speak.

"Do I know you?" she said unsure of herself.

"It's definitely a possibility," Maria answered.

"Your make-up is smudged," Gretl told her as she cocked her head scanning Maria over. "You look so familiar."

"Who do you think I look like?" Maria asked testing the girl.

"You'll just think I'm silly if I tell you," Gretl said as she sat down in the pew in front of Maria and was turned to face her.

"I won't, I promise," Maria said attempting to wipe the make-up off her face with her hands but she was actually making it worse.

"You look a lot like my old governess, Fraulein Maria," said Gretl as she began to giggle at Maria's attempt to wipe away her make-up.

"What's so funny?" asked Maria.

"It's your make-up, you're just making it worse," she covered her mouth to hide her beg grin.

"Am I?" Maria laughed. "I guess I should go to the restroom where I at least have a mirror to fix up."

"No, let me do it," Gretl said as she came around and sat beside Maria to help her out. "I have four older sisters, I should know how to do this." She giggled again.

Maria trusted her to fix her up and handed her a handkerchief to wipe it away. Gretl was gentle and memories of hold Gretl when she was a little girl were flooding back to her.

"You have four sisters? That makes five of you!" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh, no, they're seven of us," Gretl answered, "I have two older brothers as well."

"Seven of you?" Maria tried her best to sound surprised.

"Yeah, seven of us. There, finished!" The girl exclaimed.

"Do I look better now?" Maria inquired as Gretl sat back looking over her handy work.

"Yeah, much!" She grinned and gave the handkerchief back to Maria.

"Thank you, Gretl, I owe you one," Maria smiled, as she put her handkerchief back in her pocket.

The girl back up and then began to stand. She had a frightened look in her eye as she gazed at Maria. Gretl backed up and tripped over the kneeling pad and landed hard on her bottom.

"Are you okay darling?" Maria asked holding back her laughter.

"How did you know my name? I'm pretty sure that I never told it to you," Gretl questioned as she began to stand back up. Maria's face turned pale then it began to warm up a little with a smile.

"If I told you my name would it make you more comfortable?" Maria asked looking the girl in the eye again.

"Maybe," the girls said sitting back down,"What is it?"

"My name is…" Maria paused, this was harder then she thought and it was just her name. "I'm Maria."

The girl's eyes got really big then they rolled into the back of her head. Maria had no idea what to do as she watched the girl fall back on the bench and lay out.

"Oh dear," Maria breathed out as she quickly got up and went to the girls side. She lightly slapped the girl's cheeks trying to get her up. Gretl came into in a minute or two and looked at Maria confused.

"I knew it was you!" She said as she dived in for a hug and Maria more then willingly gave the girl a hug back.

"Why don't you come with me, we'll get you a drink and we can talk," Maria gave her another hug. "My Goodness I've missed you."

Maria took the girl's hand and she pulled her up and they head out of the church and back to the busy streets. They managed to stay connected all the way to Maria's apartment. It was now almost sun down and Maria didn't like being out after dark. She had her reasons. So, she dragged Gretl faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Georg didn't stop his pace when he reached the church stairs. He had a little trouble at the top of the stairs when he lost his footing, tripped, and landed hard on his hands and knees. He got up to fin himself with scratched up hands and a bruised left knee, or so he thought, Georg had to keep reminding himself that he was a man to keep from tearing up since his fall. The rest of his way to the church doors he had no trouble. Expect when he had to choose which door to go through. He tried the right door but it seemed stuck, but he kept pulling on it with no progress. Glancing over the door he kicked it and tried the left one. Of course it opened with perfect ease.

The church was exactly the same maybe a little quieter but beyond that it was the same. The same Jesus hung from above the alter, almost hauntingly. He liked it now however, before it had given him a chilling feeling but now it made him feel soothed.

"Do you like Him?" A man's voice came from behind Gerog.

Georg looked behind him to see the priest walking up beside him. He was dressed in all black and a white collar, typical wear for a Catholic Priest not doing sermons.

"I have to admit Father…"

"Andrew, Father Andrew."

"Father Andrew, at first I wasn't taken by him, I found him frightening. But, now I find him oddly welcoming." Georg smiled at the Jesus and then turned and smiled t Father Andrew.

"That's pretty much everyone's reaction to Him." The old man smiled and patted Georg on the back. "He always comes to the aid of the desiring and in need of his help."

"Then I guess he's too busy for me," Georg sighed.

"That's the thing you see," the priest paused and stare up at the Jesus who stared back down at them both, "He's never to busy. Even if it's just for a listen."

With that the priest gave Georg another pat on the back headed back to the other end of the church where his office was. Georg heard the 'click' of his office door shutting and he knew then that he was alone. He sat down in the nearest pew and sat there for a few minutes. He thought about praying, he could never think of anything more then his same old prayer. But, even that was failing him now.

Reaching into his pocket he felt around for a small black cloth case. Georg gently opened the case and pulled out slowly the rosary that was kept inside. It was a simple rosary, made with wooden beads and string but he loved it all the same. The rosary was the only thing that he could hold on to for strength when nothing came up with his searching. It was Gretl who had given him the rosary, Maria had helped her to make it when she was a little girl.

Georg rubbed the weathered beads in his hands and started to say the prayer. He held his head down as he said his prayers. During his Hail Mary he blinked away a tear and saw a small cross lying on the floor. He remembered the cross. It was a small, silver cross that a woman might wear. It belonged to Gretl. He picked it and flipped it around in his hand. There was an inscription on the back that read "_To Gretl, God's Love and Mine, Maria."_

Mind racing and confused to why his daughter's cross would be on the floor in a church Georg stuffed his rosary back into its cloth casing and set off for his hotel to find Gretl. He had to make sure she was safe. The cross was the girl's most prized possession, the necklace never left her neck with out her noticing.

His legs traveled faster then he had imagined they could. He raced across the park and around the small pond. He saw a mother and her small children throwing bread at the ducks and geese swimming around them and arguing over waterlogged bread. In reaching the hotel the bell man dipped his head down and up in recognizing Georg and Georg did the same.

"In a hurry, Georg?" The bellman asked.

"You don't know perhaps where my youngest daughter went? Gretl?" Georg asked in a rushed voice.

"Let's see? I saw one of your girls go that way," he pointed off to the right, "But, I think that was your eldest girl." Rubbing his chin, "then I saw the blonde one walk off that way with I think was one of her brother's…Then…" He lifted up his hat and scratched the top of head, "I saw one skipping to the church across the park there."

"Yes! That's the one!" Georg was frantic now.

"Yeah, I seen her walk down the street with Maria," he smiled at the Captain. "A fine woman that Maria is, she's a sweet one and what a voice!"

"I know," Georg mumbled.

"I didn't know that you knew Maria," the bellman grinned, "Where did you two meet?"

"She was the children's Governess," Georg said starting to get upset, over what though he didn't quite understand.

"MY! What a job! To keep up with all seven of your tikes!" the man said hitting Georg's arm rather hard. "I think I would just run out on ya if I was her!"

"Funny you say that," Georg said looking off to the church.

"No, you aren't applying that sweet little Maria ran out on yous guys?" The bellman said stunned.

"Something to that effect," Georg said.

"I bet she had a good reason though," the bellman said looking concerned at Georg who now looked exhausted.

"She did. She was going to be a nun," Georg said as he walked inside of the hotel. He left the bellman and his questions at the door and removed his hat and went to the elevator and went up to his room to lay out his fatigued body.


	11. Chapter 11

Gretl scanned the outside of Maria's apartment building, trying to find what Maria found so charming about this place instead of their villa in Austria. The building was tall a sleek, with many floors. Maria led Gretl inside and to the elevator from there Maria pressed the fifth floor button and the elevator took a jolt. Grinning at Gretl with a little embarrassment Maria jammed the fifth floor button again. The elevator made a sound of a dying starter engine in a car. Maria then stomped her foot hard on the elevator floor and both the girls felt a jerk as the elevator began to move upward.

"Sometimes you have to give it a little help," Maria said as she gave Gretl a smile of accomplishment. Gretl gave her an unsure smile back as the elevator gave another jolt and Maria responded right away with a hard and abrupt stomp.

The elevator came to a stop with a _ting_ of a bell and a jerk stop, which set Gretl off balance and into the elevator wall. Maria on the other hand was quite used to the workings of the elevator and its confusing schedules of working properly and ill properly. Gretl got back on her feet with more help from Maria then she actually needed. Once back on her feet Maria led her to apartment number 503.

"Home sweet home," said Maria as she dug around in her hand bag for her key. "Got it!" Maria mumbled in triumph as she pulled the brass key out of her purse. "Would you like a cup of tea inside?"

"Yes, I would love a cup," Gretl said clasping her hands together. "It'll be like old times!"

"Oh, yes, just like old times," Maria said warmly as she remembered Gretl forcing her sisters and herself to a tea party with a few select stuff animals.

"You okay?" Gretl asked after Maria's eyes had softened from reminiscing on the past. Maria gave Gretl a warm smile and shook her head yes. In fact for the first time in about seven years, she felt more then 'okay'.

Maria opened the door and the two walked in and Gretl immediately noticed the picture of herself, at age five, with her six brothers and sisters, her father and Maria. Her memory of the picture being taken was a little blurry but she remembered everyone having to protest with Maria to get her to stand in the picture with them. She had remembered Maria refusing because it was supposed to be a family portrait and she wasn't part of the family. Then Gretl remembered her father denying her claim that she was as much as part of the family as he was and they were his kids. How could Maria deny that claim when she was the one who truly brought them all together? Gretl smiled as she scanned over the picture for more memories.

"That's an old picture," Maria commented.

"Yes, I know," Gretl sighed still looking over the picture, "I still have memories from then."

"How about that tea?" Maria said as she went to the kitchen and started sitting everything up.

"So, you've been here this whole time?" Gretl asked. She began to fully examine the apartment over. It wasn't very full. There was a radio with an easy chair sitting right next to it. A few other pictures besides the one she had looked at. There were also religious artifacts hung all over the room.

"I've been living here for about three years," Maria said from the kitchen.

"Where were you the other four?" Gretl yelled back to her as she made her way to the easy chair to see how it felt for herself.

"Well… Fours a very precise number," Maria said bewildered by the question.

"That's how long you've been gone from us," Gretl returned now in the easy chair and checking out the workings of the radio now.

"I guess really I've been around the upper side of the city for about two years and I saw there was this apartment up for sale and it had a clear view of the park below so I moved in right away!" Maria finally answered her question.

"What about the first two year then?" Gretl asked doing some quick math in her head.

"I was at the abbey," Maria quickly answered as she finished up her tea making and came into the small living room to find Gretl. "That's enough about me, so tell me a little bit about your self."

"Well… I'm in the choir at my school. The instructor told me that I had the most beautiful voice out of all the girls and that I must have had great teacher who taught me the basics…" The girl cut off as she saw Maria sniffle and her eyes water. "Are… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," sniffed Maria.

"What's wrong?" asked Gretl.

"Absolutely nothing at all," Maria said giving the girl a side hug, "Continue telling me about your self."

"Well, I'm a whiz at math my tutor said that I can calculate just about anything!" Grtel said highlighting the 'anything'.

"That's excellent darling!" Maria gave her another squeeze," How about reading I suppose you get high marks in that, too!"

"Actually, I'm not a very good reader," the girl looked bowed her head, "But… Brigitta helps me out with the words I can't figure out."

"That's awful nice of her," Maria said as she wiped away a strained of stray hair from Gretl's forehead. "How are your brothers and sisters?"

"They're fine Leisl's going to be married soon…"

"To who?" Maria interrupted.

"His name is Paul and boy is he a real character!"

"What's so interesting about him?" Marie inquired.

"He has these eyes that can point in different directions," she attempted to separate her eyes in different directions but she ended up claiming it gave her a headache to try anymore and stopped.

"How's Friedrich?"

"He's fine. He's probably out hunting for girls!" Gretl said as she rolled her eyes.

"I take it you don't approve?" Maria laughed.

"I just don't like some of the girls he brings home," Gretl said.

"Oh, boys do that you know they bring home girls. But, soon enough he'll grow out of them and bring home a lady." Maria gave Gretl another warm smile.

"I've missed you terribly!" Gretl exclaimed as she hugged Maria tightly.

"I've missed you, too, darling!" Maria hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Why did you leave us Fraulein Maria?" Gretl asked as she began to cry. "Father's been so awful since you've been gone!"

"Oh, it'll be alright darling! I'm sure it hasn't been all bad," Maria said as she thumbed a tear.

"I can't remember a time he's been happy since you've been gone," Gretl acknowledged from her memories. "I think he loves you."

With that Gretl pulled even tighter to Maria and didn't let her go for a long time. When she did let Maria go she wiped her nose on her arm and just began to smile. Her smile looked suspicious and Maria couldn't help but grin back as she wondered what the girl was thinking.

"I have an idea," Gretl whispered with her mind spinning around with thoughts.

"What kind of ideas?" Maria asked.

"What if… What if I brought you to Father?" Gretl said excitedly.


	12. Chapter 12

In his hotel room, Georg lay awake on his bed. His mind was still racing on finding Maria and the closeness he felt about finding her this time. All his thoughts, hopes, and dreams of finding her, however, were becoming defeated. He didn't understand why it was so difficult to find the one he loved. This was his last shot at it, is what he promised himself from the beginning of this adventure. His thoughts wondered to his home country and how much happier he was there. Even though being there loomed old memories of her, he still loved his country very much.

Shaping his hands into a heart he stared at the empty middle. For a brief moment he could have sworn that he saw Her face and hear Her laughter through the heart. Staring harder She disappeared and her laughter faded away. He didn't want to cry, not that he could anyways. It was time. Time to stop running around and looking under stones. Time to let go. Time to be free. It was over.

Groaning as Georg lifted himself out of his bed he began to pack his suitcase. It was time for him to go home. It wasn't so much as him quitting, he was retiring.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Maria asked Gretl with a apprehensive eye.

"You have to see him! It would make him so happy," Gretl pleaded.

It was getting late and Gretl would have to be leaving soon, to the hotel. But, the girl refused to leave without Maria. She had, in fact, blocked the door from Maria who was threatening to carry the girl back if she didn't move. Maria didn't want any search parties out looking for the girl and for Maria to ultimately get in trouble for visiting with the Gretl so late.

"I can't!" Maria cried.

"Why not?"

"You won't understand, you're just a child!"

"I won't understand?" Gretl burst out. "I have been at home with my father since you left. The light in his eyes are gone. Every new search he starts for you there's a spark but it's not ignited! You want to know why? Well, I'll tell you why! It's because you aren't there to love him!" Gretl stepped back a tad embarrassed by her out burst of a speech towards her old governess. Her look softened as she watched Maria fall apart in front of her.

Maria's eyes were swelling with tears and she could feel her knees giving on her. Her head spun around hardly believing Gretl's words but then whole heartedly soaking in every one as the truth. Finding her voice Maria uttered, "Is that true?"

"Of course it's true! I'm not a liar Fraulein Maria."

"Well then, it's getting dark, let's go see your father," Maria said as she wiped her cheeks from the tears.

"Oh, thank you Fraulein Maria" Gretl shouted with glee and wrapped her arms around Maria's waist.

* * *

Georg stepped out of his hotel room with his suitcase in hand, his hat on his head, and his jacket hugging him lousily. Locking the door he turned and head to check out of the hotel. His children could fend for themselves, he hadn't been much help over the years for them anyways, he figured. The most he would do was leave them a letter telling them where he was and a sum of money that could suit another pair of seven kids along with his own.

Georg got inside the elevator as the doors started to close a man and his dog came running down the hall. The man was wearing large dark sunglasses and close that didn't really match. His dog was a brave looking German Shepard that wore a harness around its chest.

"Hold the elevator please!" The man said running wildly towards Georg with his hand grasped firmly to the dog.

Georg held the door as the man pulled roughly on his dog to stop running and they each slowed down to a halt inside the elevator. The dog sat down to the click of the mans tongue and waited for his next command.

"Mister, I'm blind, can ya press the first floor button for?" the man asked looking straight ahead.

"Already did, that's where I'm headed," said Georg. "By the way… How did you know I was a man?"

"That's easy," the man said with a smile, "I have a 6 sense. I can detect people's sex without even looking at them!"

"Really? How so?" Georg asked a little interested in the man's sixth sense.

"Okay, it's not really a sixth sense… I could smell your after shave as I came running down the hall." The man laughed. Georg snickered and quietly sniffed the air trying to smell himself. "Being blind heightens your other senses. So, I wouldn't worry to much."

"Thanks," Georg said. The elevator game to a stop on the third floor a woman and her son were waiting in the hall to get on. She gave one look at the dog and told them that she would wait for the next one.

"That happens a lot, you get used to it," the man said. "Where are you going back to?"

"Home," Georg said. "How did you know I was leaving, another sixth sense?"

"No, I almost fell over your bag there."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Why are you going back?"

"My search is over," Georg said rubbing the back of his neck.

"The search is never over my good man!" he said as he patted the head of his dog. The elevator doors tinged open and the man bid Georg a good day as he walked out and head to the streets.

**

* * *

**

**Writer's Memo:** Okay… Here's the problem. I have been brain storming endings for this story. I have managed to come up with two good ones! But, I'm having such a horrible time picking and choosing which ending I should put up and which one you all will prefer over the other. So, I'm just going to have to put them both up for you all. I hope you enjoy one for them or even both!


	13. ENDING ONE

ENDING ONE

"Father will be ecstatic to see you!" Gretl said as she took her turn in stomping down the elevator.

"I hope so," Maria said breathlessly. Maria was tired from getting the elevator to start she hated the thing. They should have just taken the stairs she thought to her self. However, she was thankful for Gretl's youthfulness and her eagerness to get Maria to the hotel that she was doing all the work to get the elevator down.

"He'll have to be!" Gretl said with one final stomp. This stomp sent the elevator down with no problem. "You never told me why you left. You never told any of us!"

"That's because I was avoiding it darling," Maria said flatly.

"Why?" Gretl asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I've been waiting to find out for a long time now," Gretl said as she started to tear up. "I thought it was my fault that you left."

"Oh, no! Not at all Gretl!" Maria gave Gretl a massive hug and held her tight to her chest.

"Then why did you leave without even saying 'Good-bye'?"

"I… I had to leave," Maria said.

"But, why?"

"I was in love…"

"In love?" Gretl interrupted, "With who?"

"With your Father," Maria sighed.

Gretl's jaw dropped. She knew it all this time that Maria was in love with her Father. But, hearing it from Maria was a whole different matter.

"Close your mouth Gretl, we are not a cod fish," Maria said with a warm smile.

"Sorry," Gretl said smiling back, "I knew it!" Gretl gave Maria another hug. The two had been in so deep of a conversation that neither had realized that the elevator doors had opened. There was a small group of five people standing in front of the elevator all of which were smiling. Maria and Gretl just grinned at the group and walked out together hand in hand.

"Which way?" Maria asked as the two walked outside into the evening light of the sun.

"This way," Gretl said as she pulled Maria along by her hand.

Maria wasn't led that far from her apartment when she saw the large hotel that Gretl pointed our as her own. The hotel was magnificent and Maria couldn't help but think that she could have been staying in hotels like this instead of her small compact apartment. Gretl pulled Maria harder once they were nearer to the hotel.

"Hello Gretl!" the doorman said as he tipped his hat to her. "And who is this?"

"This is my old governess, Fraulein Maria," Gretl said as she continued pulling Maria past the doorman and inside the hotel. She let go of Maria's hand. Leaving Maria behind to walk fast behind her, Gretl went straight for the elevator.

Maria stopped and looked around the hotel. Everything looked so rich, it reminded her of the Captain's villa and how she felt so at home there. She started to walk again, to catch up with Gretl. She tripped over someone's suitcase and began to fall. But, someone strong caught her by her arm and brought her back up to her feet.

She looked up to see a man's tired eyes and unshaved face. He was tall and debonair looking in his suit and tie. Maria's eyes were transfixed on his and they stood there staring at one another. It had been almost seven years since they had seen one another and each were trembling inside to hold the other. But, all they could do was smile at each other.


	14. ENDING TWO

ENDING TWO

"Father will be ecstatic to see you!" Gretl said as she took her turn in stomping down the elevator.

"I hope so," Maria said breathlessly. Maria was tired from getting the elevator to start she hated the thing. They should have just taken the stairs she thought to her self. However, she was thankful for Gretl's youthfulness and her eagerness to get Maria to the hotel that she was doing all the work to get the elevator down.

"He'll have to be!" Gretl said with one final stomp. This stomp sent the elevator down with no problem. "You never told me why you left. You never told any of us!"

"That's because I was avoiding it darling," Maria said flatly.

"Why?" Gretl asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I've been waiting to find out for a long time now," Gretl said as she started to tear up. "I thought it was my fault that you left."

"Oh, no! Not at all Gretl!" Maria gave Gretl a massive hug and held her tight to her chest.

"Then why did you leave without even saying 'Good-bye'?"

"I… I had to leave," Maria said.

"But, why?"

"I was in love…"

"In love?" Gretl interrupted, "With who?"

"With your Father," Maria sighed.

Gretl's jaw dropped. She knew it all this time that Maria was in love with her Father. But, hearing it from Maria was a whole different matter.

"Close your mouth Gretl, we are not a cod fish," Maria said with a warm smile.

"Sorry," Gretl said smiling back, "I knew it!" Gretl gave Maria another hug. The two had been in so deep of a conversation that neither had realized that the elevator doors had opened. There was a small group of five people standing in front of the elevator all of which were smiling. Maria and Gretl just grinned at the group and walked out together hand in hand.

"Which way?" Maria asked as the two walked outside into the evening light of the sun.

"This way," Gretl said as she pulled Maria along by her hand.

Maria wasn't led that far from her apartment when she saw the large hotel that Gretl pointed our as her own. The hotel was magnificent and Maria couldn't help but think that she could have been staying in hotels like this instead of her small compact apartment. Gretl pulled Maria harder once they were nearer to the hotel.

"Hello Gretl!" the doorman said as he tipped his hat to her. "And who is this?"

"This is my old governess, Fraulein Maria," Gretl said as she continued pulling Maria past the doorman and inside the hotel. She let go of Maria's hand. Leaving Maria behind to walk fast behind her, Gretl went straight for the elevator.

Maria stopped and looked around the hotel. Everything looked so rich, it reminded her of the Captain's villa and how she felt so at home there. She watched as a party of woman walked by her dressed up as if they had gone to a grand festivity. Maria felt a ping of jealousy wishing she could be in a dress as magnificent as theirs.

"He's gone!" Gretl came running to Maria from the front desk. "I forgot that I had to check in with the front desk when I come in and that's what I just did and I got this." Gretl gave Maria a letter.

"_Children,_

_The search is over. I have gone back home, to Austria. Come back when you like, I'll be here waiting. I've left you all more then enough American currency to spend around town and to come home with._

_I love you all, Father"_

"He's gone," Maria whispered to her self. "Such a short letter… What did he mean "The search is over."?" Maria asked a bit confused.

"It means he's given up," Gretl answered simply.

"Given up on what?"

"You," Gretl answered again. Maria looked blankly towards the girl. "We're not going to let him though!"

"Darling, it's over," claimed Maria.

"No it's not!" Gretl shouted. "Come on!"

"Where are you taking us now?" Maria asked as Gretl pulled her arm and she started walking out of the hotel.

"I've got the money," Gretl said.

"You should go find your brothers and sisters to tell them what's going on."

"I will, after I get you on a boat," Gretl said as she pulled on Maria's arm harder.

"Gretl," Maria stopped walking to Gretl's pull, "This is going too far, you said your self that he's given up."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that he's stopped loving you!" Gretl protested, "Come on!"

Maria started to say something to Gretl when she noticed two girls walking into the hotel that looked so familiar. They were each talking to each other and giggling together. The one with dark brown hair looked over towards her and gave her a look of recognition and then she saw Gretl and pointed at them to the other girl. The other girl had blonde hair and was now staring at Maria and Gretl. The two began to walk towards them and Gretl gave them a wave.

"What are you doing to this woman?" The blonde pone asked Gretl.

"Fraulein Maria?" the brown haired one questioned. Maria smiled as she recognized the voices to both the girls. It was Brigitta and Louisa.

"That's not Fraulein Maria! She looks to old!" Louisa stated to Brigtitta.

"Louisa, you shouldn't say such things," a boy said coming up from behind Louisa. Maria immediately recognized the boy, this time she remembered his name, Kurt.

"I beg your pardon!" Maria said shocked. "I know I've changed but I'm not an _old_ woman!"

The two girls and the boy just stared at her in amazement. They each grew a smile and lunged at Maria for a hug. Maria more then willingly gave them a hug in return.

"Where have you been?" Brgitta asked with her arm around Maria's waist.

"Here and there," Maria smiled, "I've missed you all so much!"

"We've missed you, too," the three said in unison.

"We fill you in on the boat!" Gretl said agitatedly.

"What boat? What's going on here?" Kurt asked straightening himself out.

"Father went back to Austria," Gretl exclaimed, "We need to go find Leisl, Marta, and Friedrich."

"We're all going back?" Brigitta asked her sister.

"Like I said, we'll fill you in on the boat!" Gretl said again.

"I never said I was going to get on a boat," Maria said protesting to Gretl.

"What do you mean? Of course you are!" Gretl told her.

"Gretl, my life is here now. I have…" Maria was thinking really and truly hard of what she had here that was so important. She could think of nothing but her lazy boy chair in her apartment.

"You can have us, again," Brigitta said as she looked Maria in the eyes.

"I would love to have you kids back! But, I don't think you children need me anymore," Maria smiled.

"Maybe we don't, but Father does," Kurt said.

"It doesn't really matter what you say Fraulein, we're going to take you with us one way or another. You must have forgotten, there are seven of us," Louisa threatened.

"Well, what can I say to that?" Maria laughed.

"Just say you'll come," Gretl pleaded.

"I'll go," Maria told the children.

With that, Gretl sent Kurt up to go look in the hotel rooms for the other three children so they could all leave right away. Kurt left in a flash and was off in search for his brother and two sisters. The rest of the crew stayed with Maria and caught up with her. Gretl was still tense about leaving and was a bit jealous that all her brothers and sisters were getting all the attention from Maria that she was given to start with. So, she sat quietly next to her old governess and listened as she talked to the other children.

Kurt was back with in twenty minutes with his two sisters and his brother. Apparently Kurt didn't tell them what the emergency was as to why they were being rushed to pack everyones belongings to leave. However, when they saw Maria as they stepped out of the elevator just like before Maria was attacked with hugs from each of them. She held them close to her for along time and then let them go crying. They were all here and welcoming her with open arms.

Three were quickly filled in on what was going on and where Maria had been for so long. No asked any questions as to why she left and never returned, they were too busy thinking of ways that they could get on a boat and quick. It was Friedrich who came up with the plan of what they all were going to do.

Friedrich's plan was to get on board a Navy ship by telling them who their father was then they would ride to Europe and drive to Austria the rest of the way. Maria was skeptic of his plan but she agreed to go with it none the less. After hearing the plan being repeated for the second time and making fine details the whole group went off to packing clothes and other such things that they had bought for souvenirs. It took the children only fifteen minutes to pack all their belongings and get down stairs to the lobby where they agreed to meet Maria. Maria met up with the seven children about twenty minutes after they had finished all their packing and made it down to the lobby. This was an ordeal because the seven of them plus suitcases couldn't all fit in one elevator they had to take three trips down. Once Maria was there the children rushed her back out and into a taxi and off to the naval base.

The eight if them took four taxis, two people per taxi. The pairs went Leisl and Friedrich, Kurt and Louisa, Brigitta and Marta, and then Gretl called debs to be with Maria. It was going on ten o'clock when Maria checked her watch. She had figured with all the children's planning that she would be in Austria in about two days. Her excitement and fears intensified as they reached the naval base and her stomach was making cartwheels in her gut when she saw the huge ship she was to riding on.

Everyone was lead below deck where they were to sleep and put all their belongings. The man who led them was to be their Captain and he promoted that, "if you're not a big fan of ships or sailing then you should stay in your bunk otherwise you're free to roam pretty much where ever you little heart desires." Then he gave a wink and left to start their journey across the Atlantic.

Maria got settled right away in her bunk and even though the children had so many questions for her to answer she was starting to feel to nauseated to answer anything. She had never felt so ill in her life she had figured as she lay in her bed. Thinking back when she was younger she had been on plenty of boats and had never gotten sick on any of them. With that she figured that her illness was do to her nerves. So, she laid there all through the night and the next day and even the next night. It wasn't until mid afternoon, when the boat had docked that she was feeling up to get out of bed.

"Fraulein Maria?" A voice popped out from behind the cabin door.

"Yes?" Moaned Maria in as well of a voice as she could manage.

"We're docking just now. So, you might want to start getting dressed," the same voice answered.

Maria gave a moan as a reply and the voice, along with the owner, went away. Maria climbed out of her bed and slipped a dress on over slip which she had fallen asleep in and she slid on a pair of shoes. Her outfits still consisted of the old ones that she had made with the fabric that the Captain had given her. She was a bit embarrassed to wear them, since they had gone out of style in America long time since and she was embarrassed to see the Captain in the same wardrobe as he last saw her in.

With much help from Friedrich and Kurt, Maria made her way off the ship and once on land she felt much better. She even claimed to feel well again once she was riding in the car with the windows down. The plans had shifted a bit once they had placed foot in Europe. Friedrich, who was taking care of all transportation, had managed to get them all a seat on a train. On the train they would ride all the way to Austria and spend the night on the train as well. The plan was to be at the villa by mid morning and Friedrich promised that he would get everyone there safe and sound and without any terminal illnesses.

Riding on the train was a nightmare for Maria's butterflies. They felt more like a mob of angry hornets pelting her innards. Her rest on the train was slim to none. Even though the children asked her questions left and right, she answered all them without fail, they couldn't distract her from the way she was feeling inside. Little by little a piece of her had been dying away or had gone missing all together without her noticing. She hadn't noticed it until the children insisted on a performance of "The Hills Are Alive". Once she heard their angelic voices again she had forgotten the butterflies for a few blessed minutes and had felt the love of the children all over again.

Maria didn't sleep on the train, in fact she didn't sleep at all that night. Her mind just kept racing and her thoughts just came flowing as if a flood gate had been opened. All her thoughts were on him and what his reaction would be to seeing her. Right now rejection was her biggest fear. Maria tried all she could to force all her negative away but deeper into the night they would slip back in to haunt her.

Train came to a halting stop close to 7:00 am and up all the still slumbering passengers. Maria held up her hand to shade her eyes from the morning sun and Looked out her through her window she could see her hill. It was the same hill that led her to the abbey and ultimately would lead her to the Captain. She loved that hill just looking at made her feel like she was at home again and she had been missing that feeling for a long time now.

Before Maria knew it she was walking on the streets alone. All the children had gone up on top of the hill for a short visit. Maria was traveling light, she was carrying her little carpet bag but she let the children take her larger suitcase in the car with them because they were going to go straight to the villa after they were through with visiting the hill. Having more important things to do, Maria made her way to the abbey.

Maria stood in front of the gates and just stared inside. She smiled when she saw Sister Margaretta walking to the gate to meet Maria. The old nun, that was like a mother to her, had grown old, frail, and walked in a waddle. Just seeing the nun brought tears to her eyes. The sister recognized her immediately and she tried her hardest to walk faster to open the gate.

"Maria, my dear! When did you return?" The sister asked as she stretched out the key and unlocked the gate letting Maria in. They embraced each other for only a short while when the sister pulled away from her to get a better look.

"I've only come back this morning," said Maria wanting to hug her again.

"Follow me, Maria," the sister said turning around and leading Maria up to the Mother Abbess office.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Maria asked as a conditioned response.

"Oh no, darling! This is my office now I would never get you in trouble."

"You're the Mother Abbess?"

"You sound some what disappointed Maria."

"What happened to Mother Abbess?"

"She died a few years ago."

"Ohh…"

"It's quite alright dear, she's with the good Lord now."

Maria nodded her head in agreement that the old Mother Abbess would in need go to live her after life with the good Lord. She was sad to hear of the Mothers death but the woman was old and nearly on her death bed when Maria had left.

Sister Margaretta, the Mother Abbess, left Maria in her office and went to go get them each a cup of tea. Maria looked around it was the same office that she went into when she was in trouble. It was the same office that the old Mother Abbess had told her that she would be going to live with the Captain and his seven children.

Maria hadn't noticed the man facing the window at first but once he turned around Maria's eyes caught his movement. The stepped forward and Maria could make out his face much better now. His eyes were tired along with his face and his posture was slumped. He obviously couldn't see her because he just turned back around and faced outside again.

That's when it hit her. The eyes, those were the eyes that haunted her every night and every day. She walked over to the window and stood right next to the man. He seemed distracted and only gave her a nod of recognition.

"It's a beautiful day," Maria said looking out the window searching for what he was staring at. The man groaned and continued looking out the window. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing… anymore," the man finally turned to look at Maria and he smiled and repeated himself, "Nothing anymore."


	15. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Georg held Maria close and just the feeling of her in his arms settled his heart he let out a sigh and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and gave him a warm and loving smile and lifted herself on her toes to kiss him. The Mother Abbess sneaked a peak through the door and saw that the plan had worked and snuck back out.

Wedding bells were chiming from the church the very next day. Maria came stepping down the church stair case in a beautiful white dress with green ivy in her veil which held it down. She hugged the Mother Abbess before she walked through the iron gates and whispered, "Thank you," in her ear. The mother returned with a warm and comforting hug then she told her, "It was mostly done by the children Maria, I was only a helper." Maria smiled with joy and she turned around and began to make her way down the aisle.

* * *

Stan sat alone in his office with his head on the desk. He banged it hard against the wood desk and then took two aspirins. They didn't show up, not a single Von Trapp. There was no sign of them. They all checked out of the hotel the same day. Then there was Maria! _The poor girl_, he had thought at first, but then he thought a little more and she didn't show up either. His big show and his shot at fame were gone. Pounding his head on his desk again he kept mumbling,_ "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _

Taking a break from his head pounding he pulled out a cigarette and lit in his office. He saw his new secretary walk by and his eyebrows raised. "What a tart," he said allowed to him self. She turned to the sound of his voice and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"What's your name?" he asked his secretary as he quickly got up from his desk.

"It's Rachel," the girl said still giving him the same flirtatious smile.

* * *

**Writer's Memo: **That's the final cut of my story. I hope you all liked it. I had a ton of fun writing it and finding out what was going to happen in the story along with you all. A huge thank you tall all those who read it and a special thank you to all those who gave me reviews, I appreciate all your input.

St.Kiara


End file.
